Playing for keeps
by sidle77
Summary: Grissom finally decides it's time to make his move and 'do something about this.' Will he be too late? My very first attempt at a 'how they got together' story. Set right after Grave Danger, Season 5. Story written as a response to a dirty smut-a-thon challenge on CSIFO. GSR of course!


**Title**: Playing for keeps

**Author**: sidle77

**Pairing**: GSR

**Genre**: Smut

**Rating**: M – I wouldn't say it's an excessive M, but for sexual content and language, we'll play it safe. I haven't made it _too_ obscene! But, please read responsibly.

**Disclaimer: **You know the drill: I do not own them, any of them and I will give back once I've finished playing, yada yada... CBS owns all (but not my idea!) No infringement intended.

**Beta:** The wonderful and mighty Calim! :-P You rock around the clock! This story was a mission and had multiple attempts before it was done. I truly thank you for your patience with me and your input.

**Summary**: Grissom finally decides it's time to make his move and 'do something about this.' Will he be too late? My very first attempt at a 'how they got together' story. Set right after Grave Danger, Season 5. And, I do actually think they got together right after Grave Danger. Story set in two parts, so technically it's told twice but from a different point of view. One from Sara's and one from Grissom's.

Story written as a response to a dirty smut-a-thon challenge on CSIFO. Happy 3rd birthday guys :)

**A/N:** This is a total first for me. First time doing a 'how they got together' fic as well as a story set totally from one point of view. It's tough being inside those brains, lol. So, I hope you like it. I haven't written a smut story for many years and I generally suck at smut so, fingers crossed. Please review and let me know what you think :)

**SARA**

It had been a long case. Nick's kidnapping pushed everyone to their limits. Including me.

But now, it was over.

Once we were all satisfied he was comfortable, resting and going to be okay, we left Desert Palms after the insistence of the doctors. Grissom played taxi to Greg and myself while Warrick and Catherine left with Brass.

The ride to Greg's apartment was quiet and when we pull up outside the housing block, barely a word had been uttered between us for the whole trip.

"Thanks, Grissom," Greg says from the backseat, unbuckling his belt.

Both Grissom and I turn in our seats. "Get some rest," Grissom advises. "And I'll see you in a few days."

"Yeah," Greg sighs then looks to me with a weak smile. I smile back and he pushes the door open and slides from the truck.

Letting out a heavy breath, I turn to look at Grissom who slowly turns to me. Our eyes clash and, for some reason, we just sit there for a few moments staring at each other.

Eventually, Grissom speaks. "I should get you home."

Drawing my tongue slowly over my bottom lip, I give him a feeble nod and he slowly faces front, hitting the gas.

CSICSICSICSICSICSICSI

Pulling up outside my complex, Grissom kills the engine and I look out of the window towards my apartment. My nice, lovely, lonely apartment. I can't say I'm thrilled at the thought of being alone right now.

"Thanks for the ride," I say, facing him.

"My pleasure," he replies quietly and a lump forms in my throat at the fiery look in his eyes. Considering the case, it isn't quite what I expected to see. They look so…vibrant…

"Ummm…" I swallow hard, pointing over my shoulder. "I should go…"

He gives a single nod and I smile back before getting out.

"Sara?"

Spinning around, I duck back into the car. "Yeah?"

"Do…," he begins, his eyes working in a circle, "…you have coffee?"

I can feel a frown coming as I study his expression. He seems…different and I can't quite place it. But what a question. I am, after all, the coffee queen. "I always have coffee, it's like a religion," I answer. "Would you…like to come up for some?" Although I hadn't planned on asking that question, it just seems to spill from my tongue before I can catch it.

"I'd like that. If…it's not too much trouble…"

The lump returns to my throat, my brain trying to interpret the fact he is actually asking to come up for coffee. But it has to be innocent, right? Of course it is. After the exhausting time we've had, he just needs caffeine. It's that simple.

"No trouble," I finally answer. "Come on…"

He pulls the keys from the ignition and swiftly follows me up the path towards the main doors. I fight the urge to look over my shoulder when I feel him behind me and stumble when I try to get the key into the security door, dropping the bunch to the ground. My eyes close and I shake my head but then freeze when I sense him right behind me, bending to retrieve the keys. My eyes open when he dangles them over my shoulder. Turning, I give him a weak smile and take the keys from him.

"Thanks."

"Sure," he whispers and second time lucky, I get the key into the lock and push the door open.

We climb the stairs and reach my apartment quickly.

Smiling as he enters, he takes a quick look around, noticing my new house plants. Wow. That's the only thing I've changed since he was last here.

Turning back to me, he slips his hands into his pockets as I take off my jacket and throw it onto the couch.

"Do you…," I begin, scratching the end of my nose, "…mind if I just freshen up a bit and change? It feels like I've been in these clothes forever."

He shakes his head. "Not at all."

I give him another half-smile and point towards the kitchen. "Feel free to get the coffee going. You'll find all you need in the top right cupboard."

Looking in that direction, he gives me a nod. I head for the bedroom feeling his eyes on me as I shut the door.

CSICSICSICSICSICSICSI

I quickly grab clean clothes from my closet and hurry into the bathroom. There's definitely something about leaving Grissom alone in my apartment that sends an uncertainty through my body and I'd rather get back to him sooner rather than later. I know he's not really a snooper but, you never know.

Having a quick wash, I dry my face and look at myself in the mirror, my eyes catching the reflection of the bathroom door behind. This is all too strange. Grissom has never invited himself into my place before. It has to be tough for him though, after all, we'd almost lost Nick. Maybe he feels guilty and just wants company or an ear? Sure, it must be that. It must be completely innocent. Right?

Pulling on a clean shirt and slacks, I brush my hair then leave the bathroom, popping off the light. When I reach the living room my attention draws immediately to the kitchen and I frown in surprise to find it empty. I'm even more surprised when I look to my right to find Grissom on the sofa completely dead to the world. Well, he looks dead to the world.

Quietly approaching, I pause before reaching him, my head kinking to the left as my eyes work over his face. I could look at him all day and never get tired. Sighing quietly, I carefully lean closer. "Grissom…" I whisper. Nothing. "Grissom?" I try again receiving the same response He's definitely asleep. "Well, this is a first," I mumble to myself before returning to the bedroom, grabbing a blanket then hurrying back. Bending, I remove his shoes and place them out of harm's way before carefully unfolding the blanket, placing it over his legs and puling it up to his waist. "Sweet dreams…"

CSICSICSICSICSICSICSI

Hearing him stir, I glance up, seeing his eyes pop open. An instant frown appears when he notices the blanket over his lap. Oh, he's confused all right. He blinks then looks about the room, eyes eventually falling on me.

Lowering my book, I send him a smile. "Hi."

Clearing his throat, he shuffles up a bit and leans forwards. "Hi," he replies softly and a little sheepishly, sleep still gripping at his senses. "How long have I been asleep?"

Puckering my lips, I glance to the wall clock. "About two hours."

"Sorry," he mumbles, nipping the bridge of his nose. "This is from you?" he asks, holding up the blanket.

"Who else?" I snort. "I didn't want you getting cold. No need to apologize about falling asleep, Griss..." I continue, getting out of the chair to take the blanket from him. "You obviously need it."

Clasping the blanket, I somehow manage to get a grip on a couple of his fingers and we both freeze. Glancing down at his hand, I swallow hard then look back up. A sudden spark of electricity runs right through me when our eyes meet.

"Thank you," he says gently when I finally pull my hand back.

Taking a silent breath, I nod and place the blanket onto the chair I'd been sitting in. Turning back around, I jump a foot - he's standing right in front of me.

And that, I _wasn't_ expecting.

"_Jesus, Grissom_…," I complain, holding a hand to my heart. He gives me a grin but doesn't say anything and my eyes narrow. "What _are_ you doing?"

Now he shrugs. "Nothing. Just looking."

I glance behind me briefly. "_Looking at what_?" What the hell was he looking at?

Again he fails to answer the question. "Did you get any sleep?"

"No." My eyes narrow further. What's he playing at? "I'm not tired. It isn't often I am."

Giving me a single nod, he just stands there, staring, and I have no clue what's going on in that brain of his. Come to think of it, he still hasn't revealed the real reason he came up since there isn't any coffee making going on. "I'll…um…," I stammer then clear my throat, "…make that coffee…"

Slipping past him, I head into the kitchen. Stopping at the counter, I nervously strum my fingers upon it for a second fighting the urge to look over my shoulder.

"What coffee do you want?" I call, opening the cupboard and looking over the contents. "I have regular, Rwandan Blue or if you really want to go for the rich stuff, Blue Mountain…"

Taking the glass pot out of the coffeemaker while I wait for an answer, I move to the sink. Turning the tap on, I hold the pot underneath then take in a sharp breath. He's right behind me. I can feel the warmth of his body. _Oh, God, I can feel his warmth_. And when his arm reaches around me, his hand covering mine to turn off the tap, my pulse hits it's breaking point, my eyes close and my legs turn to jelly.

_Oh, God…_

"I don't want coffee," he whispers in my ear, his breath ghosting over my skin, and I feel the hairs on the back of my neck standing on end.

Shakily, I place the coffeepot down and, after swallowing hard, slowly turn to face him. We are so close, our noses almost touching and my eyes immediately question his.

"Then what _do_ you want?" My voice is quiet, nervous, and I flinch when his right hand finds my cheek, his eyes falling to my lips for a second.

"You," he breathes, his thumb gently brushing over her skin.

_He's touching me…_

I'm suddenly dizzy, his response almost making my knees buckle but I still don't understand what the hell is going on. Did he get hit on the head or something?

"_Why now_?" I squeak finding it impossible to take my eyes from his.

His eyes move over my face. "Because I'm no longer the fool I was. The last few days…they've made me realize just how precious people can be and you _have to_ _seize the moment_ while you can. _Before it's too late_…"

He looks back into my eyes and I just can't take in what he's saying. His other hand rises to my cheek now and I'm just bewildered.

"I couldn't have handled it if that was you in that box. Please tell me I'm _not_ too late to do something about this…"

My lips part and, although a serious tingling has begun in my belly, I still can't quite grasp what he's saying. "I'm not some toy you can play with, Grissom. I don't want a one night only…" My hand rises to cover his and I hold it there. I just couldn't stop myself.

"This _won't_ be a one night only," he argues. "I _always_ play for keeps."

Parting my lips a little further, I hear myself whimper as he dips his head a fraction closer so we we're now nose to nose.

"Give me a chance…"

Grissom didn't wait for an answer, though I couldn't string two more words together if I'd tried, and my eyes close as his lips descend upon mine, soft and smooth. _God in heaven he's got soft lips_. My hands slide to his back while his clasp my shoulders but the kiss is quick and he slowly pulls back.

Opening my eyes, we take each other in and I see a burning within him like nothing I have ever witnessed.

"Is this really happening?" I ask, half dazed, half giddy.

His hands run down my back, while mine sneak between us to play with the buttons on his shirt.

"Only if you want it to be."

I pull my eyes from his to look at the buttons, my head shaking just a tiny bit. A mixture of nerves, doubt and excitement run through me. It is a weird sensation. "I'm _afraid_…" My head shakes again, "…of getting hurt. I couldn't deal with it if…" Pausing when I feel his lips upon my forehead, my eyes close again.

"I can't predict the future," he murmurs against my skin, his lips skimming across my forehead to find my temple and it feels _so good_, "…but _I promise_, I would _never_ intentionally hurt you. But, if you don't want me…"

It's too much and, as I inhale his scent, it tips me over the edge. His smell, his heat, his touch. It's more than I can bear.

_Who the fuck am I kidding_?

"_I want you_," I answer and the second my head rises no second invitation is needed and his lips crash upon mine.

_I think I may have just died and gone to heaven…_

The kiss isn't soft this time but rough, seeking and desperate. I whimper into him as his mouth totally consumes me. Pulling me tightly against his body, his tongue slides past my teeth seeking out a mate and I find my legs wobbling as he discovers my tongue.

_God, it was delightful. Delicious, arousing and oh so delightful_.

He changes angles, tipping his head to the right as he pushes me back against the kitchen sideboard, our lips never parting. I moan deeply, feeling his arousal digging into my thigh and it hits me - this isn't the best of places for a first time screw.

Reluctantly, I pull away, taking in several needy breaths and feel myself tingling all over. He pants before me, his eyes burning so much with desire, I know he wouldn't have a single problem with turning me around and fucking me right up against the counter.

_Fucking_.

I giggle and his right eyebrow goes skyward. Was I about to fuck Gil Grissom? Or, to be more precise, was he about to fuck me?

_Fuck me_?

_This had to be a dream…_

Licking my lips, I sigh as he reaches up to run his fingertips over my throat. "There's no turning back if we do this, Grissom…"

"No turning back," he repeats gently.

My nose twitches and I smile. Taking his hand in mine I tug him towards the bedroom without another word. He shows no objections as I pull him into the room, kicking the door closed behind us. The instant it shuts he yanks me close and his lips once again smack upon mine.

A searing heat flows all the way down my belly, to my thighs, as his lips skim across my cheeks then down to my throat. My fingers nails claw at his shirt as he sucks my pulse point into his mouth.

"_God..."_ I moan, my attempts to pull his shirt from his waistband thwarted as his hands find my ass and pull me tightly against his body.

My eyes roll back as he grinds his hips against mine, his tongue drawing slowly up my neck then back down again until he reaches the top of my chest.

"You're so beautiful," he mumbles.

My fingers slide through his hair, gripping on to yank his head back. He looks at me dumbly but I don't waste a second and kiss him passionately. Now he smiles into me and I'm sure he senses my confidence growing. Slowly, he pushes me backwards and I feel the back of my knees clip the bed. Before I know it, I've flopped onto the mattress and he's looming over me.

"What do you want, Sara?"

My heart beats so fast I half expected it to leap from my chest. _He's,_ asking _me,_ what_ I_ want? This man that I feel in love with all those years ago, the man I've spent five solid years trying to get into my bed, is asking me? I blink hard, biting down on my bottom lip to prove to myself I'm not dreaming. It hurt, so I know this is real. Or surreal? Whatever, it is …madness.

"_I want you_," I reply hoarsely and see his mouth curl into a grin. The strain in my voice surprises me and I don't think I've ever sounded so desperate.

He starts unbuttoning his shirt and I can't help but watch. It's only when he's halfway down that I find my hands upon my own shirt and I'm pulling it swiftly over my head. I wait but he seems in no hurry to undress and I find my frustration growing even though I shouldn't. I've been waiting so long for this moment I should probably savor it.

His eyes never leave mine as he unhurriedly pulls his shirt off and I'm impressed at how buff he is. Grissom has always had a good body. I knew that but didn't realize just how perfectly muscular he was. I don't have much time to gawp though because he's coming back at me and, as I lie back, he crawls in between my thighs, smothering me with his body. His arm slides under my back as his lips find mine once again and I moan into his mouth at the sheer intensity and delight his kiss sends through my body. I can feel his warmth through my chest and I'm just dying to get my bra off, to feel his flesh against mine and, thankfully, I think he's about to help me out with that as his lips slip from mine to slide downwards, nipping at my chin before finding my chest.

I'm shuddering now, I can feel it and, as his hands slide under my bra, I moan in delight.

"Your amazing," I hear him say but his words quickly fade as he tweaks my left nipple with his fingers and I'm lost under his touch.

"Grissom…" I gasp as he slips lower, his tongue sliding down my abdomen to my waist and my slacks. He doesn't stop though and, as his right hand reaches to unclip my bra, his left begins unfastening the string on my pants. Damn, this man is good at multitasking.

"Oh, God," I sigh as his tongue slips into my belly button at the exact same time my bra falls free. The heat is so intense between my thighs now I'm just dying to lift my knees to my chest and clamp them tightly together to stop the burning.

I feel him sliding off me and push myself up on my elbows to watch him grab the bottom of my slacks. I wriggle a little to help him pull them off.

"Your legs are insane," he chuckles before grabbing my left foot to bring it to his mouth.

Now, I wasn't exactly expecting that and blink a little dumbfounded at him. But when he starts kissing up my foot to my ankle, I'm not sorry. It feels so damn good. Closing my eyes, I can feel his ascent all the way up my legs, alternating from left to right as he goes and I swear he's left no piece of skin untouched.

_Talk about mind fuck._

But then, as I feel his tongue glide up my inner thigh, I swallow hard and raise myself up again. I look down at him between my legs just as he pauses and looks up at me, a bead of perspiration across his forehead, his lips damp and glistening. I want to feel those lips again so I hold out a hand. Showing no objection, he takes my hand and allows me to pull him back over me. We kiss again but this time it's unhurried and passionate, so passionate I can feel my toes curling and I groan into his mouth when his hand slides down my stomach and between my parted thighs. His lips slowly retreat from mine and our eyes lock just as he slides a finger under my panties and over my throbbing bud.

"So wet," he whispers proudly and with a sparkle in his eye.

"You have…" I buck my hips as his finger works in a circle, driving me insane, "…no idea," I gasp.

He smiles, keeping a steady movement, glancing down at his hand for a second, before giving me another quick kiss. I grip onto his bottom lip with my teeth as he pulls back and I think it surprises him because I bite a little too hard. He lifts his free hand to his lip to check for damage and I'm thankful I didn't break the skin. Looking back at me, his right eyebrow soars and I fight my smile.

"Then stop…_teasing me_," I growl and he instantly gets the message, slipping his teasing finger inside me. My head tips back on a groan, my hips rising around his hand as a second finger follows. "_Jesus_…" spills from my lips as I gouge my fingernails into the sheets.

My fingers grip on for dear life as I feel his beard scrapping across my neck. He's sucking, licking, biting but never stops moving his fingers inside me and I'm about ready to scream.

"_Grissom_…" I pant, slamming my eyes closed, feeling the scrape of his beard across my skin again as he moves back to my breasts, licking around the right nipple before sucking it into his mouth.

"You taste like heaven," he mumbles against my nipple then moves to the other one and I know I can't take much more of this.

_The man of my dreams has his fingers inside me and he's sucking my nipples? O M G._

My hands find the top of his head now as my hips begin to move in the same rhythm as his fingers and I claw my nails into his scalp. I'm moaning. I can hear it although I'm not sure what I'm saying. Everything is just spinning now and I can feel the burning reaching that point of explosion.

"So close…" I gasp but then, to my total amazement, he stops and pulls his hand away. My eyes shoot open, settling on his grinning face. I blink at him dumbfounded. "Why did you stop?"

His grin broadens as he pushes himself up and steps to the side of the bed, leaving me looking up at him rather frustrated. He goes for his belt and unclips the buckle, his face suddenly turning serious and I quickly feel the burning return.

"Because…" he begins, popping the button on his pants before pulling down the zipper, "…first times should be savored. I want to be in you when you come."

I swallow hard at the gravity and confidence in his words and all the more so when he swiftly removes his pants and boxers in one swift movement and I get my first good look at him.

He's BIG. And HARD.

Eventually I pull my eyes from his giant asset and look up at him. I'm sure he can see the apprehension on my face now because no matter how much I want this or how turned on I am, I'm still nervous. And, in all honesty, I'm a little worried about being able to deal with his…well…size.

"Are you all right?" he asks caringly.

Clearing my throat I give him a fake smile. "I haven't…you know….for…quite a while…"

Oh, well done, Sara. Just what you need to do right before he's about to make love to you - admit how long it's been since you last got laid. My head shakes realizing just how stupid that sounded but all he does is smile.

"It's been a while for me too, honey," he admits softly. "And we can go as slow as you want, okay? I won't push unless you ask me to…"

I offer a gentle sigh and nod. His words make me feel a little more comfortable. _I trust him_. So, let's do this…

Kneeling back on the bed by my knees, he claps my panties in both hands. "Lift?" he requests and I do so, raising my butt to help him. Soon the panties are travelling down my legs and onto the floor.

Sitting back on his heels, his eyes travel the entire length of my body and I suddenly feel very vulnerable. I go to cross my feet together but he's swift to stop me, his hand shooting out to clasp my foot as he shifts back in between my thighs.

"You can't be getting shy on me now, Sara," he says with a hint of supremacy and it sends a shiver down my spine.

"Then hurry up," I grumble, beginning to lose my patience and confidence.

He wastes no time and before I know it he's lying on me again, his lips a mere inch from mine.

"No regrets?" he whispers.

I shake my head as my eyes burn through his, my hand gliding up his shoulder. "No…" I whisper back and then his lips are back upon mine and my tongue is once again dancing with his.

This time he's ravenous so I reciprocate with the same hunger and swear this is the most ruthless necking I've ever done. He parts my legs further with his and then I feel the heat and weight of his cock upon my thigh.

Sliding from my lips, he kisses his way to my ear and licks the entire shell, pulling a moan from me. Distantly, I can feel his hand gliding down past my ribs, then onto my leg.

His breath is warm upon my skin. "Ready?"

Not answering, I instead raise my legs to grip around his lower thighs. It's all the reply he needs. Feeling the tip of his cock nudge at my opening, I tense. I can't help it.

His lips slide down to my throat. "Relax…" he breathes against me and I moan as he sinks in. My arms wrap firmly around his shoulders and then, as he thrusts, I cry out, feeling him completely inside me.

My arms drop down beside me and he raises himself, taking each of my hands to hold them above me, his fingers entwining with mine. I feel him pull back and he thrusts again. My eyes roll back. It hurts a little because it's been so long but the pleasure I feel is enough to take the pain away. And now he begins a rhythm, his body rocking into mine, over and over. His lips smother mine and he eats every moan that spills from my lips. He's so deep now and I'm burning. Considering his previous touching, I know it won't take me long.

"_Harder_…" I blink not sure how those words came out of my mouth but he reacts immediately and increases his pace.

"_God_…" I cry out feeling his fingers tighten upon mine. He tilts his head back and I can see the veins in his neck pulsing. He's groaning now, with every thrust inside me, and a trickle of sweat runs down his cheek.

His mouth drops to my neck as I cross my ankles behind his legs.

"_Feel so good_…" I stammer.

He grunts before his lips latch onto my skin and a deep shiver runs down my spine as he sucks hard. I'm sure I'll have a mark in the morning.

Releasing my hands, he raises himself up a little further and my fingers glide through his hair, grabbing on to yank his lips back to mine. And then I feel it, as his tongue explores my mouth again, and I consume his groans. I can feel my body telling me _that_ time is coming.

We're kissing sloppily now and his thrusts are becoming more and more hurried. He moves his attention back to my neck and whispers my name. That's my undoing. His voice, saying my name, in nothing but pleasure… I just can't hold on. My eyes slam shut, hips buck, legs firmly grip him and I cry out his name, shuddering beneath him as an explosion of pure ecstasy seeps through my body.

"Gahhhh…!" he roars on a final, powerful thrust and I feel the warmth of his seed inside me as he comes hard and heavy.

Dropping his head to my chest, his breath is hot and thick upon my skin. I glide my hands up his sweaty back and into his curly hair at the base of his neck.

"Hmmm…" I mumble, licking my damp lips while I attempt to get a hold on reality.

After about thirty seconds, he pushes himself up to look at me and my hand brushes over his cheek as I catch his eyes.

"Okay?" he asks with a breathless smile.

I give him a swift and contented nod, wrapping my arms around him and pulling him back down to my chest. "More than."

His breathing is still heavy as I kiss the top of his head and I shudder at the feel of his tongue gliding over my breast again.

"Tasty…" he mumbles against my skin and I giggle, holding him just a little tighter. I can't remember the last time I felt this good. If ever.

We lay like this for a while until I feel my legs begin to cramp, and I sigh. Pushing himself back, he looks at me again.

"Are you all right?"

After a quick kiss, I smile. "I'm…_great_," I laugh happily.

"_Yes, you are_," he coos sexily causing me to laugh again.

"Give me a minute?" I ask, glancing towards the bathroom.

"Sure," he replies tenderly, rolling from me with a groan to lie on his back, puffing up a pillow behind his head.

I offer him a sultry smile as I push myself up and vanish into the bathroom, doing what a girl needs to do, before returning a few minutes later. He's watching me and the stare he gives me starts off the burning sensation all over again. I grin, sitting on the edge of the bed to turn off the timer for my alarm clock. I certainly won't be needing that today. I feel him move and his arm is quickly around me, pulling me down so he can snuggle up close to my back, kissing my neck as his arms encircle me. I take his right hand in mine and gently caress his fingers.

"Sara?" he mumbles into me before pulling back so he can talk.

"Hmmm…" I sigh happily.

"Are you…" I hear a slight strain in his voice and I frown. "Are you on the pill?"

Now I snort and bring his hand to my mouth where I gently kiss each knuckle in turn. Looking over my shoulder I smile at the nervous look on his face. "Do you think my love life is so exciting that I need to be on the pill?"

I see a sudden panic in his eyes.

"Is that a no?"

I quickly turn myself to face him, landing a gentle kiss on his lips. "It is a no, Griss. I'm not on the pill. But we have a wonder called _the morning after pill_ which I will take, so calm down. Everything will be fine. I promise."

"You're a tease," he grumbles under my finger and I pull it back.

"Ain't I just?" I snigger before kissing him again.

He's humming happily into me and, as I feel his hand run down my arm, it sends yet another jolt of electricity through me. I don't know how he does it but just a single touch can turn me on so quickly it's shameful. And, when our kiss breaks, my eyes are already glazed and my cheeks flushed.

"So…" I croak, gliding my hand down his damp chest. "Where do we go from here?"

His lips purse and he takes a second to answer. "Where would you like to go?"

"I'd go anywhere as long as it's with you."

Twitching his nose, he smiles at me again, pulling me close. "I'm sure we can work something out but I can think of one thing I would like _right now_."

"Oh, yeah?" I say sexily. "And what might that be?"

He gives me the brightest smile. "Coffee."

**GRISSOM**

It had been a long case. Nick's kidnapping pushed everyone to their limits. Including me.

But now, it was over.

However, it made me realize something I've been trying to avoid for years. Well, not so much avoid just not admit.

Once we were all satisfied Nick was comfortable, and going to be okay, we left Desert Palms after the insistence of the doctors. I offered to take Sara and Greg home while Warrick and Catherine left with Brass.

The ride to Greg's apartment was quiet and when we pull up outside the housing block, barely a word has been said the whole trip.

"Thanks, Grissom," Greg says from the backseat, unbuckling his belt.

Both Sara and I turn in our seats. "Get some rest," I advise. "And I'll see you in a few days."

"Yeah," Greg sighs then looks to Sara, giving her a weak smile. Out of the corner of my eye I see her smile back before he pushes the door open and slides from the truck.

She then lets out a heavy breath before turning to look at me. Our eyes clash and we just sit there for a few moments, staring at each other. I don't want to turn away and it seems she doesn't either. Eventually I speak because no matter how much I'd like to keep looking, we can't sit here all night.

"I should get you home," I say softly, struggling to catch my breath when her tongue slowly draws from her mouth to glide over her bottom lip. She gives a feeble nod and I swallow, reluctantly facing forward and hitting the gas.

CSICSICSICSICSICSICSI

Pulling up outside Sara's complex, I kill the engine and watch as she looks out of the window towards her apartment.

"Thanks for the ride," she says, facing me.

I'm looking right into her eyes. I can't help it. "My pleasure," I reply quietly and she looks a little confused.

"Ummm…" I can see her swallow as she points over her shoulder. "I should go…"

I give a single nod but the small smile she gives me as she gets out takes me into territory I know I shouldn't enter but, if I'm going to do this, _I need to do it now._

"Sara?"

She spins around and ducks back into the car. "Yeah?"

Now what do I say? "Do…" I can feel my eyes working in a circle as I try and think of something. "Do you have coffee?" Yes, that should do it. Good call, Gil.

She frowns and seems to be studying me and I'm already wondering if she suspects my motives but, thankfully, she offers up a positive reply.

"I always have coffee, it's like a religion," she answers. "Would you…like to come up for some?"

I release a quiet sigh. It is late and I wouldn't have blamed her if she hadn't made the offer. "I'd like that. If…it's not too much trouble…"

"No trouble," she finally answers after hesitating a moment. "Come on…"

Quickly pulling the keys from the ignition as she walks away, I swiftly lock up the truck and follow her up the path, probably a little closer than I should. As she reaches the door and attempts to unlock it, her keys drop to the ground. I don't hesitate and quickly bend to retrieve them, dangling them over her shoulder.

"Thanks," she says with a weak smile as she takes the keys from my hand.

"Sure," I whisper, feeling the air grow a little thick as she finally succeeds in opening the door.

Following after her, we climb the stairs to her apartment and she gestures me inside. I smile at her then take a quick look around. Not much has changed since I was last here except for a few new house plants. I'm not surprised by that but she seems to be when I mention it.

Turning back to her, I slip my hands into my pockets and watch as she takes off her jacket and throws it onto the couch.

"Do you…" She scratches the end of her nose and I can't help but find that cute, "Do you mind if I just freshen up a bit and change? It feels like I've been in these clothes forever."

I shake my head. "Not at all."

She gives me another half-smile and points towards the kitchen. "Feel free to get the coffee going. You'll find all you need in the top right cupboard."

Looking toward the kitchen, I nod then watch as she vanishes into the bedroom. Did the room just get warmer?

The second she's out of sight I sigh and run a hand over my chin. _What am I doing_? Well, I'm halfway there so I'm not about to turn back now. Am I?

Shaking my head, I ignore the coffee for now. The couch just looks so much more welcoming so I sit down and tilt my head back. Before I know it, my legs are up, my feet drop onto the stool in front of me and I close my eyes…

CSICSICSICSICSICSICSI

I moan…_I think_…and my eyes pop open but I'm a little lost as to where I am. Licking my lips, I frown, looking down to find a blanket upon my lap. Where did that come from? Blinking, I look around the room. It takes me a few seconds to get a grasp on reality but I recognize my surroundings pretty quickly and my thoughts are confirmed when I see her sitting opposite.

Lowering her book, she sends me a smile. "Hi."

Clearing my throat, I shuffle up a bit because my butt is numb and lean forwards. "Hi," I say softly, my voice evading me as sleep still grips at my senses. "How long have I been asleep?" I ask feeling a little foolish. How did I fall asleep? Not quite what I had planned…

Puckering her sweet lips, she glances to the wall clock. "About two hours."

"Sorry," I mumble, feeling a little embarrassed and nip the bridge of my nose. "Is this from you?" I ask, holding up the blanket.

"Who else?" she snorts. "I didn't want you getting cold. No need to apologize about falling asleep, Griss..." she continues, getting out of the chair to take the blanket from him. "You obviously need it."

She clasps the blanket and somehow manages to grip onto my fingers in the process and we both freeze. Her hand is so warm and soft. It feels good and I can't take my eyes from hers when she looks up at me. She looks nervous which makes her so adorable but, sadly, she pulls her hand back.

"Thank you," I say.

She nods, placing the blanket onto the chair she'd been sitting in but I can be quick when necessary and she doesn't notice when I move in right behind her. When she turns around she jumps and I simply can't take my eyes from her.

"_Jesus, Grissom_…," she complains, holding a hand to her heart. I grin but don't say anything and watch her eyes narrow. She's so cute when she's unsure. "What _are_ you doing?"

I shrug. "Nothing. Just looking."

She glances behind her obviously confused. "_Looking at what_?"

Do I tell her I'm looking at her? I want to. "Did you get any sleep?" Nope, that's the wrong answer, Gil.

"_No_." Her eyes narrow further. "I'm not tired. It isn't often I am."

I nod but can't seem to move so just stand there, staring at her. She must think I'm a total moron.

"I'll…um…make that coffee…"

She slips past and heads into the kitchen. She doesn't know it but I'm right behind her.

"What coffee do you want? I have regular, Rwandan Blue or if you really want to go for the rich stuff, Blue Mountain…"

My teeth are gritting as she reaches for the coffeepot, the fingers on both my hands flexing in and out. I step closer, so close, I can feel the warmth from her body. _Oh, God, I can feel her warmth_. She freezes as I reach around her, my hand covering hers, guiding her to turn off the tap.

_It's now or never._

"I don't want coffee," I whisper in her ear and catch the smell of lavender soap coming from her. It's delightful.

Her hand shakes as she places the coffeepot down before slowly turning to face me. We are so close, our noses almost touching and my eyes are glued to hers. She's questioning me all right.

"Then what _do_ you want?"

Her voice is quiet, nervous and she flinches when I reach my right hand to her cheek, my eyes falling to her lips for a second. Her skin feels as soft as her lips look.

"You," I breathe, my thumb gently brushing over her skin.

_I'm touching her…I'm actually touching her…_

She looks pretty dumbstruck. No telling that's the reason it seems to take her forever to respond. Not that I blame her.

"Why now?" she squeaks at me, our eyes still locked.

My eyes move over her face, taking in every glorious detail. I swallow. "Because…I'm no longer the fool I was. The last few days…they've made me realize just how precious people can be and you _have to_ _seize the moment_ while you can. _Before it's too late_…" I look back into her eyes praying I'm not making a fool out of myself. I raise my left hand, taking her other cheek and she looks bewildered. "I couldn't have handled it if that was you in that box," I admit. "Please tell me I'm _not_ too late to do something about this…"

_Oh, God, please tell me I'm not too late._

Her lips part but she still looks uncertain. "I'm not some toy you can play with, Grissom. I don't want a one night only…"

I shudder, or I think I shudder when she raises her hand to cover mine, holding it there. "This _won't _be a one night only," I argue. "I _always_ play for keeps."

Taking the chance, I dip my head and I know she's right there with me because I hear her whimper. We're so close…so, so close… "Give me a chance…"

I don't wait for an answer. If she pushes me away, so be it but I can't hold back any longer and my lips descend upon hers, soft and smooth. _God in heaven she's got soft lips_. She doesn't push me away so that's a plus. Her hands slide to my back and I clasp her shoulders but the kiss is quick and I slowly pull back.

Her eyes open and we take each other in. I'm surprised my eyes haven't popped out of their sockets due to the fire burning within me, a deep burning only for her.

"Is this really happening?" she asks dazedly.

It's endearing, that look, and I fight my grin, running my hands down her back as she slides hers between us and begins playing with the buttons on my shirt. "Only if you want it to be."

She averts my eyes, her head shaking a tiny bit and my heart's pounding. "I'm _afraid_…of getting hurt. I couldn't deal with it if…"

My lips upon her forehead make her pause, giving me the opportunity I need. "I can't predict the future," I murmur against her skin, my lips skimming to her temple, "…but _I promise_, I would _never_ intentionally hurt you. But, if you don't want me…"

"_I want you_."

I think my heart just exploded. After all this time, all my rejection…she still wants me. I don't waste another second and, as her head rises, my lips crash upon hers.

The kiss isn't soft this time but forceful, deep and frantic. She whimpers into me as my mouth totally consumes her, hard and passionate. I pull her tighter against my body, my tongue sliding into her mouth until I find hers. She tastes like toothpaste but it's the most amazing flavor I've ever tasted.

_I want more._

I tip my head to the right, changing the angle and push her back against the kitchen sideboard. She moans deeply and I feel my groin burning. I'm already hard and pretty sure she knows that too because my _excitement_ is pressing against her thigh.

She pulls away and I almost pout and I probably would have if I wasn't panting so much. I wouldn't have a single problem with turning her around and fucking her right up against the counter. _And, that's a fact_.

Christ, I was tempted. Sara Sidle up against the kitchen counter? _Long and hard_…

_This had to be a dream…_

She licks her lips and I just want to eat them. I want to taste every single inch of her body and the ache in my pants is becoming unbearable. She sighs when I reach up and run my fingertips over her inviting throat.

"There's no turning back if we do this, Grissom…" she says breathlessly.

"No turning back," I repeat gently, trying not to blurt it out.

_Hell no. No turning back._

Her nose twitches and she smiles. Taking my hand, I let her tug me towards the bedroom without objection. I guess the counter is out then. Oh well, bedroom it is and she kicks the door closed once were inside. The instant it's shut, I yank her close and devour her sweet mouth one more time.

This...is incredible. Why did I wait so long to do this? As her fingers nails claw at my shirt I swear my pants are on fire and I skim my lips down her cheek to her neck, sucking her pulse point into my mouth feeling the beat against my tongue.

"_God_…" she moans and I grin as she scrambles to pull my shirt from my pants. Her attempt fails because my hands find her ass and I pull her tightly to me and hold her there. And her ass, phew, it's so much more delightful than I ever imagined.

Grinding my hips against hers, I watch her eyes roll back before I slowly draw my tongue up her neck then back down until I find the delicate exposed skin of her chest.

"You're so beautiful," I mumble into her skin as her fingers slide through my hair. But then she surprises me with a swift yank that pulls my back up. I look at her dumbly but she doesn't waste a second and kisses me passionately.

I smile into the kiss. Her confidence is growing. So, I feel the time is right and slowly push her backwards. Once she falls onto the mattress I quickly hover over her.

"What do you want, Sara?" I ask, my heart thumping in my chest. Whatever it is, I really hope I can deliver.

"_I want you_," she replies hoarsely and I grin. That's a request I can manage and the husky sound of her voice confirms to me that she speaks the truth.

I start unbuttoning my shirt. Her eyes follow my every move, sending a tingle down my spine. But I don't want to rush. I want to savor every moment, well, until she pulls her shirt over her head and throws it across the room. Oh, she's keen all right and waits for me but I can tell she is getting frustrated as the seconds tick on so I do speed up a little.

My eyes never leave her as I take of my shirt and I may be blushing as she checks out my body. I wouldn't say I was in bad shape but, thankfully, by the way she's looking at me, she's satisfied with what she sees which is a relief. I don't waste any more time and head right for her. She lies back so I crawl in between her thighs, smothering her with my body. My arm slides under her back as my lips become reacquainted with hers. She moans into my mouth and it only spurs me on and my lips slip from hers to nip at her chin before finding her chest again.

I feel her shudder as I slide my hands under her bra and she moans in delight. "You're amazing," I say as I tweak her left nipple. The bud hardens immediately under my touch and there is nothing more satisfying.

"Grissom…" she gasps as I slip lower, my tongue sliding down her abdomen to her waist. I smile hearing my name but I don't stop. As my right hand reaches to unclip her bra, my left begins unfastening the string on her pants. I just love multitasking.

I'm feeling more daring now and slip my tongue into her belly button.

"Oh, God," she sighs just as her bra falls free and that's enough to get me moving.

I step from the bed and she watches, her eyes glazed…needy. As I take the bottom of her slacks she wriggles, aiding my task of getting them off. _Damn, her legs are amazing._ Long, slim, perfect hips…

"Your legs are insane," I chuckle and I can't help but take her left foot and bring it to my mouth. She looks a little surprised but I don't stop. I want to taste all of her and she closes her eyes as I kiss my way up every inch of her. One leg to the other, over and over. No piece of skin goes untouched by my lips.

But, as I glide my tongue up her inner thigh, smelling her heat, she raises herself up again, looking down at me and I pause just wondering what she's thinking. As she holds out her hand I take it and she pulls me back over her. We kiss again but this time it's slow and fervent and as she groans into my mouth, I know it's time to higher the stakes so I slide my hand down to her stomach. I keep going, looking her in the eye as my fingers glide between her parted legs and under her panties to her teasing mound.

_God, she's turned on _and that turns _me_ on all the more.

"So wet," I whisper proudly. That's all for me and it feels so damn good even if I'm still trying to comprehend that I'm lying here touching Sara Sidle's most intimate of places.

"You have…" She bucks her hips as my finger works in a circle and I know I'm driving her insane, "…no idea," she gasps.

I smile, keeping a steady movement, braving a quick look at my hand before giving her another quick kiss. What I don't expect though is for her to grip onto my bottom lip as I pull away and she bites hard, surprising me. Checking for damage, I look back at her, my right eyebrow soaring. So she wants it like that, huh?

"Then stop…_teasing me_," she growls.

She doesn't have to ask me twice and I immediately slip a finger inside her. She's tight but welcoming and I watch as she tips her head back groaning again. Her hips rise around my hand as I slip a second finger inside and I'm just burning to be at one with her now.

"_Jesus_…" spills from her lips as she gives the sheets a death grip.

My lips find her neck and I enjoy tasting her skin as my fingers continue to tease her. I could just do this all night long but I believe she's getting desperate.

"_Grissom_…" I hear her pant but I don't stop just yet. Instead I feather kisses down to her chest, licking around her glorious right nipple before sucking it into my mouth. Hmmm, it's so, so good.

"You taste like heaven," I mumble, shifting to the left nipple to even things out.

_In my wildest dreams, I never imagined I'd be doing this. Sucking her tits, touching her pussy… Oh wait, I did dream that._

Her hands claw at my scalp and her hips begin to move along with my fingers. She's moaning. It could be words but I'm not sure. Whatever it is, it makes me feel good.

"_So close_…" she gasps and that's my cue. I stop and pull my hand away and her eyes shoot open to find me grinning at her. "Why did you stop?" she complains.

My grin broadens as I push myself up and step to the side. Oh, she's frustrated, I can see it. Leisurely, I go for my belt and unclip the buckle, but feel a sudden seriousness burning within as I know that the point of no return is fast approaching.

"Because…" I begin, popping the button on my pants before pulling down the zipper, "…first times should be savored. I want to be _in you_ when you come." How true those words were and I couldn't think of anything I wanted more.

_To make her come, to feel her as she does…_

My pants and boxers are swiftly down and I kick them off, keeping my eyes on her for every single second of the movement. It feels good to be free of the confinement and I sigh as my cock surges forward. It's eager all right.

She's staring at me, well, my lower half and suddenly looks a lot more nervous than she did.

Eventually she looks back at me and I can see the apprehension in her eyes. Clearing her throat, she gives me a smile even if it's a fake one. Now I'm worried. Maybe I should have let her play around a little first, get used to me but I know it's too late now and we're way past that.

"Are you all right?" I ask, afraid of how she's going to answer.

"I haven't…you know….for…quite a while…" she admits.

I smile at her confession but know she needs some reassurance. "It's been a while for me too, honey," I tell her softly, hoping it will ease the tension. "And we can go as slow as you want, okay? I won't push unless you ask me to…"

I hear her gently sigh and she nods at me which makes me feel a little better. Plus, there's a look in her eye now and that look is _trust_. That's all I need.

Kneeling back on the bed, I take a hold of her panties. "Lift," I request and she raises her butt to help. I slip off her underwear and drop them to the floor.

Sitting back on my heels, my eyes travel the entire length of her luscious body and I sigh inwardly. She's like a goddess but I know she's feeling the pressure because she tries to cross her feet together to hide herself from me. Swiftly, I clasp her foot, moving back in between her thighs.

"You can't be getting shy on me now, Sara," I say, surprising myself at the dominance in my voice.

"_Then hurry up_," she grumbles.

I waste no more time and lay on her, my lips hovering a mere inch from hers.

"No regrets?" I whisper sincerely. As God is my witness, I mean that.

Her head shakes and our eyes burn together as her hand glides to my shoulder. "No…" she whispers.

I kiss her, our tongues once again tangled together but, this time I'm insatiable, unable to get enough of her sweet taste. I part her legs further with my own and groan as my cock slides upon her searing thigh.

My attention moves to her ear where I lick the entire shell while I glide my right hand down her ribs to grip my hardness, maneuvering myself into position. My breath is hot and heavy and I can feel it bouncing off her skin.

"Ready?" I ask, feeling obliged to. Even given our current position, I need to know she still wants this.

Her answer comes when she raises her legs and wraps them about my lower thighs. That's all I need.

The tip of my cock nudges at her opening and I feel her tense.

My lips slide to her throat. "_Relax_…" I breathe against her and she sighs as I sink in. She's really tight and I know I need to try and be gentle so I give her the tamest thrust I can muster, entering her completely. Her arms wrap firmly around me and she cries out as I penetrate her then fall limply by her sides. I just pray that was a happy holler.

Raising myself, I take each of her hands and hold them above her head, entwining her fingers with mine as I pin her down. I feel like I'm in heaven as I pull back and thrust again and she takes me all in. But if I want this to last for the both of us, I need to go slow. So, I begin a steady rhythm, my body rocking into hers, over and over. My lips find hers and I eat every moan that spills from her mouth. Every delicious, needy little moan.

_Those moans are mine_.

"_Harder_…"

_She wants it harder_? Who am I to deny a lady her needs? My fingers tighten upon hers and I oblige, thrusting harder, deeper.

"_God_…" she shrieks and I tilt my head back, my teeth gritting and, before I know it, I'm groaning. I can't help it. It's just pure ecstasy and my body demands more. I feel a trickle of sweat run down my cheek as I pump over and over and over...

My mouth drops to her neck again unable to resist that sweet sweaty skin and she raises her legs, tightening them around my thighs and I feel her ankles lock. She's definitely in the zone.

"_Feels… so… good_…" she stammers and I grunt before my lips seriously latch onto her skin. I'm sucking hard, harder than I probably should and, no doubt, she'll have a nice hickey in the morning. Oh, well.

Releasing her hands, I raise myself a little further. Her fingers glide through my hair, grab onto me and yank my lips back to her own. My tongue explores her mouth again and I can feel her tightening. Ughhhh…she's pulling at my sanity now and I feel it slipping.

_Not sure how much longer I can hold on._

We're kissing sloppily now and I know my thrusts are becoming more and more hurried. As her moans continue my attention is back on her neck because it's so damn tasty.

"_Sara_…" I whisper passionately and that seems to be her undoing.

I feel her hips buck, her legs firmly gripping mine, so tight that she sucks me in as deep as I've ventured yet.

"_Gil_!" she cries out and she's shuddering beneath me, over and over.

I can't hold on any longer. "_Gahhhh_…!" I roar, my hips bucking hard on one final, powerful thrust and I'm coming inside her, hot and heavy.

Exhausted and spent, my head drops onto her chest, my breath hot upon her skin. Her hands glide up my sweaty back, her fingers gliding through the curls at the base of my neck.

"Hmmm…" she mumbles and I grin at the sound of satisfaction she gives me.

I slowly push myself up, her hand brushing lovingly over my cheek.

"Okay?" I ask with a breathless smile hoping for a positive answer although I can pretty much see in her eyes what I was hoping for.

A swift nod comes my way followed by her arms pulling me down upon her chest. "More than," she says and I smile.

I hear her heartbeat pumping against my ear and I have never heard a sound so delightful. She kisses the top of my head so I offer her a little something in return and draw my tongue over her breast. She shudders and my smile broadens.

"Tasty…" I mumble against her skin and she giggles, holding me just a little tighter.

_I feel so good. _

We lay like this for a while, until her sigh pulls me from my thoughts. I lean back to look at her.

"Are you all right?" I ask.

After giving me a quick kiss, she smiles. "I'm…_great_," she laughs happily and I'm relieved.

"_Yes, you are_," I coo huskily and she laughs again. I love her laugh, it's like sweet music to my ears.

"Give me a minute?"

"Sure," I reply tenderly, understanding, and I roll from her with a groan, puffing up a pillow behind my head.

Watching her vanish into the bathroom I sigh just trying to take in what just actually happened.

I actually did it. _We actually did it_.

And then I blink. _Shit_. We _did it_ all right but with no thought about protection.

She returns before I have much time to think and I'm watching her as she steps back into the room, my eyes still holding the same desire as they did when we stepped into the apartment. She grins, sitting on the edge of the bed and turns off the timer for her alarm clock.

No work today.

I move closer, coiling my arm around her to tug her to me then snuggle into her back. Kissing the back of her neck I hold her tightly from behind liking the feeling of her caressing my fingers.

_But I have to ask._

"Sara?" I mumble into her before pulling back so I can talk.

"Hmmm…" she sighs happily.

I swallow hard. "Are you…" I try to ignore the sound of anxiety that peppers my voice as I speak. "Are you on the pill?"

She snorts, bringing my hand to her mouth where she gently kisses each knuckle in turn. Looking over her shoulder she smiles at me but I can't return the gesture because I'm feeling nervous.

"Do you think my love life is so exciting that I need to be on the pill?"

Interesting answer.

However, panic instantly grips me. Why the hell didn't I think about a condom? "Is that a no?" I ask even though I know the answer.

She laughs, quickly turning to face me. The kiss she plants upon my lips calms me a little. Not a lot, but some. "It is a no, Griss. I'm not on the pill. But we have a wonder called _the morning after pill_ which I will take, so calm down. Everything will be fine. I promise."

I sigh with relief. "_You're a tease_," I grumble.

"Ain't I just?" she sniggers, pulling her finger back and kissing me again.

Humming happily into her I run my hand down her arm just wanting to feel her again. And, when our kiss breaks, her eyes are glazed again and her cheeks flushed.

"So…" she croaks, gliding her hand down my damp chest and I smirk knowing I was turning her on with something as simple as a touch. "Where do we go from here?"

My lips purse and I think for a moment. "Where would you like to go?" I ask.

"I'd go anywhere as long as it's with you."

Twitching my nose, I smile because that's the answer I was looking for. I pull her close again. "I'm sure we can work something out but I can think of one thing I _would_ like _right now_."

"Oh, yeah?" she says sexily which goes right to my groin. "And _what_ might that be?"

I give her the brightest smile. "Coffee."

**End. **


End file.
